Obscure est la raison
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2x1 entre autres] Je crois que je n’avais jamais été aussi loin dans la profondeur des sentiments, quels qu’ils soient. C’est obscur, romantique... et c pas une death, no soucy... j'espère que ça vous plaira !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : PG 13 (T dans leur nouveau langage comprenable mais chiant) et c'est un oneshot.**

**Avertissements : riche en émotions et en torture mentale. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi loin dans la profondeur des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Je suis allée au bout de moi-même pour cette histoire. C'est obscur, romantique, avec une touche de philosophie. C'est court et ce n'est pas une death. J'espère que votre cœur chantera avec le mien.**

**Lime : un personnage se trouve à genoux à un moment donné… je préfère prévenir.**

**Couples : oui, il y en a, mais ce n'est pas le plus important dans ma fic, même s'il y a des moments forts. C'est yaoi très soft. Soft is good.**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

**Câlins : à ma Lunanamoi, ma Mi, tite M, tit pingouin, Tit Poulpe, Zorkynamoi et Lilith de moi.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

* * *

**Obscure est la raison…**

**¤**

**Dans le froid sibérien, une planque au milieu de nulle part, des jeunes gens tentent d'apprendre à se connaître et à partager…**

¤

_Ils sont cinq. Cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes, recrutés parmi les meilleurs pour libérer les colonies de l'espace du joug de leur oppresseurs: Heero, le plus déterminé; Duo, drôle et charmeur; Trowa le plus mysterieux; Quatre, doux et sensible; enfin Wufei, le plus solitaire. Ils sont aux commandes des armures mobiles Gundam, robots aux capacités exceptionnelles. Dans leur combat pour la liberté, ces cinq courageux pilotes et leurs armures sont soutenus par Relena. Tous ensemble ils oeuvrent pour faire régner la Paix dans la Galaxie…_

¤

Dans le salon de cette planque de style raspoutinien (un goulag ?) – oui une planque pouvait avoir un salon,

Cinq G-Boys très adultes jouent à celui qui aura la plus longue….

brindille.

Oui !

On joue à ça, pour déterminer qui sera obligé de faire quoi. Le pari stupide, la vaisselle, se taper la belle-mère, nettoyer un gundam, ce genre de choses…

C'est ce jeu très viril ou chaque participant choisi au hasard dans un petit amas d'objets phalliques et fins disposé sur une table, ou dans une main innocente.

Comme il n'y avait aucune main innocente et que la confiance régnait – bah quoi, ils pouvaient tricher ? -, la table a donc supporté les dits objets.

A la première sonnerie d'un réveil réglé par Heero Yuy bien avant le jeu – sinon on l'aurait soupçonné et ce serait pas bien – cinq mains se précipitent fébrilement sur la table.

La plus longue échappe à un truc – qui a dit virilité ? plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, hein ? - et la plus courte se retrouve dans la merde (elle ne touche pas une bille).

Et un des pilotes…. avait tiré la plus petite…

Pas de chance…

Quatre regards se posèrent sur le perdant.

La victime.

Quatre regards particulièrement effrayants.

Sourires ironiques.

Attitudes menaçantes…

Les quatre nouveaux ennemis allaient se fondre sur leur proie.

Il lui faudra se sauver.

Vite.

¤

**Le monde bascula alors que la vitre explosait sous une bourrasque particulièrement violente.**

Le perdant se retrouva soudainement nu (transformation à la sailor moon, avec casse-noisettes en fond sonore et effet de lumière pour cacher les interdits)

Réapparition du jeune homme avec deux macarons sur la tête…

Une robe blanche fendue sur des jambes nues et….

pas épilées…

_Ils n'auraient jamais dû regarder Star Wars la veille… les voies de l'écran plasma étaient impénétrables…_

¤

**Le pilote en eut des sueurs froides.**

_Tous les pilotes étaient métamorphosés…_

_Presque méconnaissables…_

_Mais que se passait-il ?_

_Quelle était cette lumière divine qui les avait transformés ?_

Le perdant se toucha le seul vêtement – dieu ne l'avait pas livré avec le slip allant avec – et murmura un « pourquoi moi »

_Parce que tu as parié…_

Avant de regarder autour de lui…

De voir les autres pilotes…

Et de courir.

Courir.

Pour.

Sa.

Vie.

_Parce que tu as perdu…_

¤

**Le perdant s'apprêtait à sortir… quand un homme-bête chevelu au torse touffu bouclé le retint.**

Il allait hurler ?

Qui était-il ?

Il le connaissait… et pourtant il n'était plus le même.

Lui non plus…

Il n'était plus…

Trowa…

_Il était devenu…_

Trobaka (en peau de bête de partout et en rire satanique)

**MUSIQUE !**

¤ chante ¤

¤

« Le sombre monarque se fait la malle  
malgré son pouvoir et sa puissance le Shinigami détale »

¤

Duo - alias Duodenuma Organanas reine de l'espace et vierge sacrifiée - ¤ se débat mais, en vain Trobaka est trop fort. Normal, il est trop ¤

Tropoilu ¤ reprend ¤

"Non, ne résiste pas, ne lutte pas  
où crois-tu aller comme ça" ?

"Tu n'iras nulle part espèce de lâcheur

Tu frémis de terreur… et tu en as toutes les raisons"

* * *

**regard apeuré de Duodénuma mais il a effectivement des raisons¤**

**Trobaka ne parlant pas, comme Chewbi, ça donne HAAAAAAAAAN HAAAAAAAAAAAAN HIOUAAAAAAAAN, un peu comme un cor bouché**

**nous avons donc traduit en terrien et en français XD**

* * *

**Duodenuma Or.. record de Quatre battu ¤cesse de trembler sous la poigne griffue¤**

Trobaka ¤ le plus mystérieux¤ reprend :

« Là, tu deviens raisonnable, c'est bien  
tu cesses de trembler et sembles affronter ton destin  
Pour les pseudos rebelles la force est trop forte  
je balaie tes protestations comme j'ôterais une bretelle de mon pantalon.»

¤

Wu Skywater débarque d'où il vient ¤coupe à la Dave, tenue à la Sheila and B. Devotion et poils bouclés sur le torse aussi.

Il libère son sœur des griffes de Trobaka, qui atterrit dix mètres plus loin dans un cri strident.

_Et oui c'est son soeur d'abord : dans le pseudo scénario de l'auteur déjanté. Mah quoi, Luke se découvre une soeur en plein empire contre-attaque !) _

¤

Trobaka ¤se lève à peu près gracieusement, puis fait des flips arrière dans le couloir, à la recherche de renforts¤

¤se prend un mur à force de faire des bonds¤

¤oui il y a des couloirs dans un goulag¤

¤

Duonananas (court mais édifiant XD) ¤soulagé, se demande pourquoi Wu l'avait aidé – après tout il était le plus solitaire - mais lui est reconnaissant¤

¤

Wu ¤répond à la question implicite¤

« Que ceux qui lancent des paris à la con se méfient  
quand ils les perdent, ils l'assument toute leur vie »

* * *

**¤ traduire par : tu me seras éternellement reconnaissant¤**

**¤ rien n'est gratuit¤**

**¤sueurs froides de Duo qui coulent le long de ses cuisses velues¤**

* * *

**Hee Solo débarque ¤ coupe en bol/en slip/cuissardes noires à la rocky horror picture show ¤**

_Mais d'où vient-il ?Qui est-il ? Un ami ? Un ennemi ?_

_Il est…_

Hee Solo ¤met un pain à Wu Skywater qui vole dix mètres plus loin¤

Duonananas ¤sur le point de s'évanouir mais rattrapé de justesse par le chevalier en cuissardes¤

¤

Hee Solo ¤reprend, les yeux dans les yeux avec princesse macarons¤

« De tes forces tu utilises les derniers bastions  
tes yeux se font suppliant, mais t'échapperas pas à la mission. »

¤

Hee Solo ¤porte Duonananas comme une mariée/sac à patates sur une épaule, vers le lieu du culte, au bout du couloir¤ (c'est le pseudo moment romantique)

¤

_Des bruits de pas_

_Un ange se présente_

_Un ange auréolé de lumière…_

_Un ange "doux et sensible"_

Le sauveur ?

¤

Hee Solo ¤dépose le paquet – HEY – euh Duonananas, puis reprend, jaloux, tendant le doigt vers le sauveur¤ :

« Du coup c'est vers LUI que se tournent tous les regards  
mais tu vas t'apercevoir qu'avec LUI c'est plus que sans espoir. »

* * *

**Duonananas ¤pâlit en recouvrant ses jambes qui mériteraient le silk epil de sa longue robe blanche¤**

Hee Solo ¤sourit donc scary : a une pince à épiler dans sa cuissarde droite¤

_Duonananas avec ses sapins sur sa piste de sky, sous sa longue robe, avait bien du mal à être "drôle et charmeur"._

« Une partie de tout homme, la force manipule  
d'un rien il suffit pour que l'être bascule »

¤

Duonananas ¤regard suppliant… de quoi¤

_puis ses yeux se détournent… vers l'ange…_

_son ange… il aurait pitié… il était blond_

Hee Solo ¤essaie de donner un baiser à Duodenuma qui l'esquive, trop terrorisé pour être amadoué¤

Duonanas ¤regard encore plus suppliant au messie¤

¤

**Hee Solo ¤reprend, plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes paniquées¤**

« Que tes beaux yeux s'ouvrent, qu'ils contemplent  
celui que tu prends pour ton sauveur alors qu'il va te mettre une crampe.

Duo n'aies pas peur, ouvre-moi ton coeur, viens voir le docteur

il va te soigner pour toi il est l'heure  
de rejoindre ta future tombe

Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est trop tard pour poser une bombe ?

C'est ta destinée pourquoi vouloir lui résister  
C'est toi qui a parié tu dois donc assumer.  
Sois l'hôte de la misère la plus pure, fais pas ta chochotte et affonte ton destin

tu peux pleurer ça ne changera rien. »

* * *

**Hee Solo ¤ lâche Duonananas au sol et rejoint Trobaka qui revient d'où il venait¤ **

"Obscure, la force est noire  
noire comme la salle d'eau où flotte des tas de petits bateaux  
Sois sûr, à l'intérieur, la lunette tu dois fermer,  
Vas, n'essais même pas d'esquiver, c'est obscur"

¤

Hee Solo ¤va chercher le nécessaire, mais reviendra car il est « le plus déterminé ».

* * *

**Dark Vador Fils arrive…**

Dark ¤gros yeux à l'auteur ¤

Narrateur ¤soupir¤ Ok. Dark **RABERBA** Vador, chantant son couplet, l'air menaçant, sur le point de pénétrer le "temple sacré" :

D**R**V ¤ merci, tu viens d'échapper à une mort certaine, narratrice ¤

Puis il chanta à l'attention de Duonananas, qui l'avait pris à tors pour un ange.

¤

« Je suis le fils de mon père

Le premier frère de mes vingt-neuf sœurs

Je sais qu't'as peur

Aller aux WC c'était l'horreur

Adapter ma technique c'est ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques années

Pour mâter ces jupons j'ai été sans pitié

Millénaire

Je leur ai lâché le pet de la misère

Mes sœurs s'écroulaient par terre et j'en étais très fier

Quoi mon absence de conscience comme seule médaille ?

Je traque et j'étripe, ceux qui m'empêche d'y aller je les dépoitrailles

¤

D**R**V ¤entre dans le lieu de culte et referme la porte derrière lui, devant un Duo effondré¤

¤s'asseoit sur le trône¤

¤reprend¤

« La haine en toi monte Duodenuma, je le sais parfaitement

J'vois tes cannes poilues trembler par le trou de la serrure luisant

C'est sans espoir à moins que tu n'uses la force

pour défoncer la porte. En vain, elle est de la plus pure écorce  
Bouge de là, vas de l'autre côté du manoir si j'y suis  
j'ai un peu besoin d'intimité pour faire pipi  
Le trône est l'empire, je lance mes troupes dans les waters  
t'as beau ricaner,un jour tu d'vras les nettoyer Skywater »

* * *

¤

_à Duonananas, qu'il observe par le trou de la serrure_

« Petit présomptueux, croyais-tu pouvoir y échapper.  
Si tu entres à l'intérieur, tu seras éliminé »

¤

_¤ lève les bras au plafond,_ personne ne peut le voir mais faut dire ce qu'il fait ¤

_Il croit à ce qu'il déclame :_

¤

« Au nom des forces mystiques qui habitent là  
au fond de l'eau, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau  
Le souffle de la force est expulsé de moi.  
La chasse d'eau crépite, fait des tas de petits ploufs artistiques de surcroît.  
Le fils de la justice tremble, je l'entends se sauver et t'abandonner.  
Il lutte comme il peut en se bouchant le nez  
se pète un vaisseau à force de faire de l'apnée.

De peur toi, Duodénuma tu restes sclérosé.  
Longue vie au règne de l'air-wick  
c'est comme ça que j'arrive à éviter ma propre asphyxie. »

* * *

Duonanatchoum ¤à terre et tend une main tremblante à Wu Skywater loin, très loin¤ : "Wu, aide-moi"

D**R**V ¤ouvre la porte sur Duonananas et lui tend un balai à chiottes¤ idiot il est trop tard  
avant de lancer ton pari t'aurais mieux fait de te saouler dans un bar.

¤

Hee Solo ¤arrive, tend scaphandre et casque à Duo¤

"Casque, souffle rauque sous ton armure  
je sais que la vie est dure

Mais c'est ton tour de rendre les WC purs…"

¤

**Tro, Hee Solo, DRV et Wu, n'hésitant pas à trahir son soeur retrouvé pour sauver sa peau :**

"Obscure, la force est noire  
noire comme la salle d'eau où flotte des tas de petits bateaux  
Sois sûr, à l'intérieur, la lunette tu dois fermer,  
Vas, n'essais même pas d'esquiver, c'est obscur"

¤

**Le jeune princesse essaie de reculer le moment fatidique… voyant qu'il ne vient pas…**

**Duo** ¤suppliant ses ex amis qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui ¤ : Nan, pitié ! J'VEUX PAS ALLER EN MISSION SUICIDE ! YA FMA A LA TELE

**Quatre** ¤sévère mais juste ¤ : tu n'as pas le choix, fallait pas parier. Et en plus c'est ton tour. Moi j'ai bien loupé princesse Sarah. Don't ask.

**Heero** ¤Goldfinger ¤ : et moi Rémi sans famille. Bah quoi, j'aime bien maître Vitalis et les chansons de Rémi qu'on comprend pas les paroles même qd il les chante en français.

**Wu Fei** ¤Dave is my God¤: et moi Candy. Bah quoi, j'aime bien Terry. Et les tenues d'infirmière. Oh Terry en tenue d'infirmière…

**Trowa** ¤ Cheetah is my lover ¤: et moi Samouraï Pizza Cats… paske j'aime les cats… (et un Quat' XDD) et les pizzas… et les samouraï

¤

**OWARIII ! (soulagés, hein ? XDDD)**

* * *

**Le casting :**

¤

**Quatre** (le fils de son père): **Dark Vador** euh pardon **Dark RABERBA Vador** parce qu'il a acheté les droits du masque.

**Duo** (le sœur de sa frère): Duodenuma Organanas dit Duonananas, **Lady Une**, pressentie pour ses macarons, a menacé le jeune homme, c'est donc contraint et forcé qu'il en est là)

**Heero Solo** (le fils de sa mère): Han Solo (parce que Solo va avec Duo et parce que nous le valons bien. Et parce qu'en retirant le « a » de « han » ça fait « hn »)

**Trowa** -Trobaka (le cousin de cheetah): Chewbakka, parce qu'il va avec Solo qui aime les bêtes parce qu'il s'appelle Han. Et que ses blagues sont trop bakas.

**Wu Fei –Wu Skywaters** (le frère de son sœur): Luke Skywalker, parce que pas de boogie woogie avant de faire le prière du soir. Et puis pour une fois que Wu est le héros de l'histoire…

¤

_Ils sont cinq. Cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes, recrutés parmi les meilleurs pour libérer les colonies de l'espace du joug de leur oppresseurs: Heero; Duo, Trowa,Quatre et Wufei,. Ils sont cinq et je me suis bien foutue de leur gueule… XD._

* * *

* * *

**POISSON D AVRIL!**

MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

**VRAIS DISCLAIMERS**

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. « l'Empire du côté obscure » appartient au groupe I AM. Les droits du film « starwars » appartiennent à Georges Lucas et associés et éventuellement Jude Watson XD. **

**Rating : PG 13 ou T (vous aimez le poisson en retard ? XP)**

**Avertissements : oui vous avez été avertis de ma connerie loool**

**Lime : un personnage se trouve à genoux à un moment donné… je préfère prévenir. ¤POUFFE DANS SON COIN¤**

**Couples : oui, il y en a, mais ce n'est pas le plus important dans ma fic, même s'il y a des moments forts. ¤pleure¤**

**Câlins : à ma Lunanamoi, ma Mi, tite M, tit pingouin, Tit Poulpe, Zorkynamoi et Lilith de moi parce qu'elles le valent bien – et qu'elles ont survécu à ça XP –**

**Micis **: à tous d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura donné le sourire XD

**A pluche et poisson d'Avril… en retard !**

**Mithy ¤nawakeuse forever¤**

Ps : aie mes côtes XDDD

* * *

Le sombre monarque débarque et étale  
Son pouvoir, la puissance de l'ombre s'installe  
Non, ne résiste pas, ne lutte pas  
Ne te détourne pas de la main tendue vers toi  
Ou je vais explorer le royaume de tes peurs  
En devenir le dictateur pour mieux te dominer  
Là, tu deviens raisonnable, c'est bien  
Oui tombe sous le charme pour de meilleurs lendemains  
Pour les rebelles la force est trop forte  
Je balaie ces petits Ewoks comme le vent balaie les feuilles mortes  
Les indécis sont avertis, qu'ils se méfient  
De la seule étoile qui se fond dans la nuit  
Le bastion des bas-fonds du pays en action  
L'énergie dégagée génère une telle attraction  
Que vers lui se tournent enfin tous les regards  
Pour s'apercevoir que l'espoir émerge du noir  
Une partie de tout homme, la force manipule  
D'un rien il suffit pour que l'être bascule  
Que les yeux de l'aveugle s'ouvrent, qu'il contemple  
Mars, de l'obscur coté, le temple  
N'aies pas peur, ouvre-moi ton coeur, viens vers l'Empereur  
Sentir la chaleur de l'obsurité pour toi il est l'heure  
De rejoindre l'armée des guerriers de l'ombre  
Ne sens-tu pas ton coté clair qui succombe  
C'est ta destinée pourquoi vouloir lui résister  
Sans peine je ferais sauter les verrous de ta volonté  
Sois l'hôte dans la noirceur la plus pure de l'Empereur  
Et arbore les couleurs du coté obscur

¤

Je suis le fils de Jaffar, le sale rejeton de Dark Vador  
Le grand Cador, du maniement de mic, j'adore  
Adapter ma technique à la manière du caméléon  
Sans pitié pour mater la rebellion  
Millénaire, salive empoisonnée langue amère  
Un Pilot V5 en tant que sabre laser  
Quoi, ma conscience comme seule médaille  
Je traque et j'étripe sans remords tous les chevaliers Jedi  
La haine monte en toi, je le sais parfaitement  
Je vois ta main droite gantée de noir  
C'est sans espoir, la mutation s'amorce  
La nature que tu obtures, le coté obscur de la force  
Viens vers moi, passe le pont de part en part  
Rejoindre ma demeure dans la lune noire  
Mars est l'empire, je lance mes troupes à terre  
Pour éradiquer ce niais de Jean-Claude Gaudin Skywalker  
Petit présomptueux ne vois-tu pas le nombre  
Déployé ? L'armée des ombres, tu seras éliminé  
Au nom des forces mystiques qui habitent là  
Dans mon cerveau, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau  
Le souffle de la force est en moi  
Le microphone crépite, crache des tas de flammes sur les "en bois"  
Le fils de Dieu tremble  
Mais lutte avec ses armes, renverse les crédos qui lui semblent  
Erronés, brise les traîtres de la tête au péroné  
Par la peur l'ennemi reste sclérosé  
Longue vie au règne de la nuit  
D'une théorie qui renverse les croyances établies  
"Luke, aide-moi", idiote il est trop tard  
Tu appartient au sinistre sombre seigneur vêtu de noir  
Casque, souffle rauque sous une armure  
Du soldat le plus dur, de l'empire du coté obscur


End file.
